Body Language
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: It was simple really. Losing the ability to speak and yet still being able to scream at the top of your lungs. The screams so loud, they make no sound. Kames


Body Language

My goal is to write and post one BTR fanfiction a day for at least two weeks. This week, which started on Tuesday, was for JamesxKendall. Next week is LoganxCarlos.

James POV

Currently, we're at the dinner table. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight are present. Kendall is giving me a look. Actually, I think it's more of a glance. We're eating mac 'n cheese and chicken nuggets, my favorite. That's why I'm surprised when the only thing I feel like eating is Kendall. He's trying to be sneaky, I can see that, but he also isn't very good at it. At least, I don't think so. Logan and Carlos are exchanging suspicious (knowing) glances and trying to hide their smiles with larger than life bites of mac 'n cheese that will be terrible for their digestive systems. Katie is giving him a strange look, as if wondering what's wrong with her slightly idiotic brother now. Mrs. Knight is just unmindful of this; most likely adding it up to random teenager-ness. Soon, Kendall seems to notice the fact that everyone is noticing and resorts to body language that I don't quite understand, or maybe I understand it too well. I watch him.

He blinks innocently at me (what?) and I cock my head. (Hmm?) He sweeps his gaze around the table and then raises an eyebrow when he meets my eyes. (They've noticed, haven't they?) I nod slightly. (Yes) He sighs and slumps a bit making a barely noticeable hand gesture. (I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought.) I smile. (And?) He raises both eyebrows and lets his head fall forward a bit. This is where I get confused. He either said 'I want you naked in my bed' or 'Fail' or 'I want to talk to you in the bathroom' or 'I'm going to rape you and cut off your head.' I frown and scrunch my eyebrows together. (What?) He smirks a bit (slow aren't you?) then does it again. I guess he didn't say fail or he would've shrugged it off. I choose a safe answer and mouth 'now?' He nods and excuses himself from the table. I follow suit. Why not?

We end up in our room. So he wanted me naked on the bed then? I take off my shirt and he gives me a strange look, so he wanted to talk in the bedroom? Oops. I voice my thoughts on his eyebrow raising head tilting motion thingy and he laughs at the chopping my head part off. Says he'd rather overdose me and preserve my body. Uh, yuck? He also said that he wanted to talk. Go figure. I decide that if we're going to talk, we're going to do it my way. My way includes no words, both of us free of all clothes, and cuddling; lots and lots of cuddling.

In the two months that we've been together, I have learned that I am more dominant then he and that he succumbs to my will rather easily. I use this to my advantage as I pin him to the door and kiss him. I lips meld together perfectly, and if there is anything perfect in the world, this must be it. After about five seconds of him insisting on being stubborn, he gives in. Just like I knew he would. The hottest ice in the world, that's the only way to describe his kiss. Ice because once he gives in, it's as if the cool, calm ice he holds close to him has shattered. The ice must have been frozen gasoline or something because faster than that ice melts, it bursts in to flames. The flames erupt so passionately and yet gently, that I wonder if the ice still has any say in what the flames do. And when I pull back, breathless, my lips tingle excitedly. I wish the ice were easier to melt; sometimes flames hold the most magnificent beauty.

He shifts our positions so that I'm the one pressed into the door. He rests his head on my shoulder and I shiver. He sighs again and I know then that this is important and that I have to do it his way. I rub his lower back soothingly. And he looks up into my eyes. I see it there, exactly what he wants to say, why he's worried, and… most of all… that he needs this. I completely agree. How could I not? Even if I had had a mind to disagree I would be going along with his whims anyway. A good seme listens to his uke and gives in to most everything that isn't either A) Bad for him B) Unreasonable or C) Relating to matters as to who tops.

'James, I want (need) to tell them. It's hard. I feel like I'm oceans away from them.'

'I was hoping you'd be ready to tell them soon. Sun-tan-lotion girl is really annoying. She thinks she's worthy of me.'

'I'm glad… I love you.'

'Love you too.'

0o0o0o0

Was this satisfying? I was reading a Loveless fanfiction and this came to me. I'm kinda proud of it. I managed to write in James's point of view. See? Kendall is just easier for me to write er… type. I had to give James a shot too though. So if it's terrible, let me know please?


End file.
